


Calming Waves Before the Blackout

by CreativeCalavera



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCalavera/pseuds/CreativeCalavera
Summary: A gem called "Black Spinel" was assigned to tame Pink Diamond's emotions. She existed even before Pink, helping serve as meditation to the Diamonds. After receiving a planet for her first colony, Pink Diamond thought she's finally on her own. However, the Diamonds sent Black Spinel to Earth and help remove the inconvenience of the gem rebellion.Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.
Kudos: 3





	1. A Spinel Looks at White’s Pearl

White Diamond maintain the control of the Pearl. She was standing tall in her chambers and received an incoming transmission. The Shape of a diamond screen blinked but refused to show any color. It remains dark. Because of this, White Diamond stiffened. “Black Diamond?” she questioned. A voice echoed from below, “Wrong.” She glanced down and widen her eyes slightly. A slim figure like a Zircon was standing before her and put her finger to her own lips, “Black Spinel.”

“Black Spinel!” White Diamond scowled, “Some help you were. You were supposed to balance out Pink Diamond’s emotions and now she’s out with her first colony. What purpose are you here for?!”

Black Spinel hummed a bit before a grey-brown aura emitted from her. Once it reached White Diamond, the tall glowing being felt immediately calm. The Spinel motioned with her hands like a patting motion, “Relax, _my diamond_. I will be taking a tour to the planet. Yellow and Blue Diamond told me about a minor rebellion. Sending me there will ease Pink Diamond and her first colony will go smoothly.”

White Diamond irks at the idea. “Yes, that is your mission. But what is your purpose with _me_?”

Black Spinal glanced at the Pearl whom stared blankly to the spinel. The spinel shrugged, “Just checking in with your emotional state. Especially after your smallest diamond’s tantrum. I’m also here to evaluate your Pearl.”

Spinel walked closer to the subject, touching the Pearl’s face and tilting her head to the side. She leaned closer, inspecting the crack on her face. “Strange. Even with my aura, my power is not healing her scar.”

The Pearl scowled and Spinel knew the face that White Diamond is making. “Leave now. You’re wasting time here. You should be with Pink!”

Spinel quickly retracted her touch from White’s Pearl and rushed to the doorway. “Right, right!”


	2. Spinel’s Delivery to Pink's Colony

Pink Diamond was sitting in the throne on the Moon Base. After another argument with other Diamonds, she pondered over the slight mention of Black Diamond.

_“You will not retract the kindergarden progress on your first planet!” Blue Diamond scolded. Yellow Diamond crossed her arms, “If this rebellion continues to spread, we will have to resort to further measures.” Blue gasped, “Black Diamond?!” Yellow quickly shushed her before Pink jumped. “We have another Diamond? White didn’t tell me!” She was now standing in her throne in the Moon Base throne. Her Pearl also jumped at Pink’s reaction, more curious._

_Yellow frowned, “There’s no new diamond.” She paused, thinking it over. She continued, “Black Diamond is the title of the primary executor. She is under Blue’s employment for the shattering of gems.”_

_Pink Diamond flinched and glanced at her pearl. Pearl was looking at her back with wide eyes. Their communication was out of the screen, so the Diamonds didn’t know where Pink was looking at. Pink quickly turn to her older Diamonds, “No! Don’t send her here! I can fix this!” Blue quickly smiled, “That’s what I’d like to hear! Oh, I can’t wait until you finish with this planet!”_

_Pink gulped and nodded, finishing her topic before calling an end to their channel. After their screens closed, Pink slumped back to her throne. She turned to Pearl, “Black Diamond… We can’t have her over here.”_

_On the other side of the Diamonds’ communications channel, Blue and Yellow had another conversation. This time, they dismissed their Pearls to other tasks. “Black Diamond is already on her way to Pink’s colony. White has a brief meeting with her about the Pearl,” Blue said. Yellow Diamond quirked her eyebrow, “And?” Blue shook her head. “The crack remains. In the meantime, she will go as the Black Spinel to kept Pink’s emotions in check. I’m already nervous as it is!” Yellow nodded before scowling again. “Why would you even mention Black Diamond?!” Soon after, they had a dispute going on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done these chapters on a whim while studying on finals week, haha.


	3. Spinel’s Arrival to Pink’s Colony

Spinel was smoothing her neck collar and reviewed her weapons. Her wardrobe was similar to a Zircon, minus the jacket-like outerwear. Her hair was wavy and loose, with her gem on her left eye. She covered it with a monocle-like eyepatch. A throat was cleared, and a Pearl emerged from the doors. Instead of the frivolous wear like the general Pearl’s, her dressing was more solid and sharp. She has a hair bun with braids wrapped around it. Her top is a blouse tucked into a long skirt. The skirt was long enough to cover the feet. Most gems cannot see her feet, so she generally looks like she’s floating across the room with her rushed walking. Her color scheme is a dark brown theme. Her diamond symbol is on her waist like a buckle of a belt.

“Black Spinel, are you ready for the warp pad?” The gem turned around and nodded, “Yeah, lemme put another alien weapon into my storage.” Her Pearl bowed and let her gem glow. Spinal took another axe, thin and sharp, to the Pearl and it disappeared into the Pearl gem. The glowing stopped and the Pearl raise her head again.

“Let us begin the warp travel.” Spinel nodded. Despite her lack of response, Pearl and Black Spinel have a closer relationship behind closed doors.

After a couple of seconds, they arrived to the planet Earth. Instead of the Moon Base, Spinel wanted to see the local organic residents of the planets. Her Pearl took out her pad and was ready to write notes. Spinel turn to her and asked, “Did you activate the lock to our warp pad?” Pearl nodded and showed her the checked list, “And the weaponry guarded. If the Diamonds require access, only White Diamond has the authorization.” Spinel noticed a tribe camping, full of humans. She smirked, “Great. Time to study their weapons.”


	4. Pink’s Realization to Spinel’s Presence

Rose Quartz was setting a mission to recover a piece of land that is planned for another kindergarden. She and a few rebel gems have to plan an ambush to the construction side. However, to remain undetected, they have to travel through the occupied land of humans. Slowly, they crept through the bushes and traveled with the trees. As much as Rose Quartz would love to play with the humans, she has to be quick to stomp the upcoming kindergarden. A low chuckle bellowed through and Rose stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widen and she landed on the tree branches, turning her head swiftly. The rebel pearl noticed and paused too, jumping from one tree to another to reach the rebel leader. “Rose?” she whispered. Rose gently shushed hear and motioned Pearl to glance. Pearl followed and widen her eyes at the sight.

There is a gem casually interacting with the humans. She was sitting by the campfire with the locals and they were handing her a few items. Most were handcrafted spears. Another group handed her a few logs of wood. The gem motioned a Pearl over. The rebel Pearl widen her eyes and turn to Rose, “She has a Pearl?!” Rose nodded, “That’s Black Spinel. She works directly with the Diamonds in taming tensions.” She turn to the rebel Pearl, “You know how Blue Diamond’s power works? Black Spinel does the opposite. Even if you wanna cry or run away, she can brainwash you into feeling like everything is alright. Like there’s nothing wrong.” Rose’s hand grasp at another branch. “Like nothing’s _wrong_.” She almost broke the branch, only a few cracks followed through the branch in her hold. 

Pearl frowned at the sight of the Rebel Leader trembling. What Rose was describing is what she might been experiencing before. “Even so, her powers can’t affect non-gems,” Pearl said, looking at the Darker Brown Pearl, “so why is she down there with the humans?”

The hiding rebel gems watched as Black Spinel took out a small axe from her Pearl. The humans lined one straight row of wood logs in front of her. With the small axe, Spinel aim with her right hand and made one slicing motion. Nothing happened. After a few more seconds, a wave of light appeared and sliced the logs in half. The humans flinched before seeing the newly chopped logs. They cheered and clapped for her. Spinel stood up straight and put the axe back into her servant gem.

A human walked up to them and handed them a spear. The Spinel bowed before glancing at a human baby. The baby was crawling to the trees. The baby saw Pearl on a branch and started squealing. Rose tried shushing before a spear was thrown in their direction. Quickly, Rose had the rebel group retreat. “We have to go, now!”

Spinel’s Pearl watched the rebel gems flee and glanced to her master. “You’re not going to chase them?” she asked. Spinel stroll to the tree and plucked out the spear and jumped. She landed next to Pearl. “No, we will deliver the news to Pink Diamond. They’ve retreated and looks like whatever they’re planning was stopped by our presence here.”

Spinel pondered for a moment before seeing the same baby crawl to them. She picked it up and rocked the baby gently. She pointed to their warp pad. “We’ve warped from the kindergarden that way. There’s another area planned for another kindergarden a few more kilometers in the same direction.”

She glanced at the human baby and he took one of her fingers into his small hands and started sucking. She snorted, “Look at this little thing. I think it’s trying to eat me.” Pearl flinched and her hand quickly reached to the baby’s head. Her wrist was grasped by Spinel. Pearl met her eyes as the baby tried reaching for their hands.

Spinel held Pearl’s wrist tighter, “It’s not hurting me. Don’t worry.” Pearl retracted her hand and Spinel placed at the baby to the ground. “The rebel gems are targeting the new kindergarden construction site. If we deliver the news to Pink Diamond in time, we can set a trap for the rebel gems.” Pearl nodded and waved the humans in dismissal before walking into the forest together with Spinel.

As they follow the trail to the first kindergarden, Pearl glanced at Spinel. “How did you know that the earthling was not hurting you?” Spinel shrugged, “Well, compared to the other lifeforms from other planets, the creature is in an early stage of life. It’s developing a certain calcium-concentrated structure for eating but is not sharp enough to rupture any subject.” She glanced at the finger that the human baby was nibbling on. “Instead of damage, it tickles.” She then stared at the spear she was holding.

“The current dominant civilization is learning how to hunt. The spear is not meant for combat with their own kind.” She grinned at her Pearl. “I think we’ve arrived at great timing. I will study their development in weaponry before Pink Diamond is finished with this planet.” Pearl nodded and wrote on her notepad, “Very well.”


	5. Black Spinel Glows a Bit Off-Color

Black Spinel and her Pearl stroll to the warp pad of the nearest kindergarden. Around them, groups of Amethyst were waltzing, carrying heavy construction and even gems themselves! Spinel snort when two Amethyst caught one that popped from the carved walls.

“Purple. I like these new Amethysts,” Spinel complimented, glancing at their color scheme. “Isn’t Pink Diamond more,” she paused, waving her left hand in a circling motion, “pink-ish? Warm colors? I was expecting more Jaspers and Rose Quartz-es.”

Her Pearl hummed in response, “Most Rose Quartz are being reprimanded due to the gem rebellion.” Spinel rose an eyebrow to her good eye, “I’ve been hearing about this from White Diamond. What’s the rebellion about?” Her Pearl took out her notepad from her own gem and navigated to the right page. “The gem rebellion is a new group of gems whom resigned from their own role,” she explained. Her fingers scroll fluently through the pictures of gems fighting. She stopped swiping when a picture of Rose Quartz appeared. “Their known leader is a Rose Quartz. _The_ Rose Quartz.”

Spinel planted a fist to her flat palm as the news made sense to her. “Oh! So that’s why they’re stopping the production of the Quartz!” She grinned at the gem. “She could be either undercover! Such scandal.” Pearl nodded and turned her data pad off. She felt a hand plant on her shoulder. She raise her head to Spinel and her master smiled. Spinel leaned in, “Do you want to join them?”

Pearl froze. “What?” Spinel kept her smile. “Are you tired of this?” she asked. Her Pearl’s eyes widen. The noisy background of the chatting Amethysts and their stomping traffic became mute to her. All she could focus on was Spinel’s voice and her touch.

“You can join them if you want to. I won’t tell anyone.” An accident happened nearby, where a few gems dropped a baggage. Pearl gripped on her data pad, trying to avoid further flinching. Spinel leaned closer, “I can replace you with another Pearl.” Pearl’s breath hitched. From her master’s hold, Spinel can tell she was about to cower. Some of the surrounding Amethysts paused and glanced at them before pushing themselves to keep working.

Her servant gem spoke again, “No… I don’t want to join with any of them.” Spinel noticed a gentle glint in her eyes. Her shoulders stopped shaking. Pearl continued, “My only purpose is with you. Everything else can be shattered.”

Spinel almost grinned, but gave a sly beaming smile, “Aw, that’s too sweet of you.” A shade of purple blushed on Spinel’s face before she waved it away. Spinel activated her aura to calm herself down, but instead of grey-brown, it was purple. She retracted her aura immediately and glanced at her Pearl. She was staring back, a bit shocked. Spinel snorted, “Can’t show these colors here. Let’s go to Pink Diamond and resolve this new rebellion.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @CreativeSkull. My tumblr is CreativeCalavera. I've done this on a whim while studying for FINALS.


End file.
